Mating Season
by Sansetto
Summary: It's mating season for Kisame. Rated for safety. Mentions of blood.


Itachi sat on his bed, with a book in front of his face. He sat Indian style, with his back resting comfortably against the headboard. There had been no missions, and the base had been quiet. It was nice and Itachi was reveling in it. The down side, was that he hadn't seen Kisame all day and it worried him slightly.

Just as he turned to another page in his book, the door to his room opened and Kisame walked in, dragging his sword behind him, with no shirt or shoes on. He was even void of his headband. A light film of sweat was seen on the shark-man's skin, making him look shiny.

Kisame didn't say anything when Itachi sent him a questioning stare. Instead the shark, passed Itachi's bed and went into the bathroom. When Itachi heard the shower start, he shrugged and went back to reading his book.

About twenty minutes passed and Kisame came back out, with a pair of clean pants on and a white towel around his neck. His usually spiky hair was weighted down slightly by the water and a few droplets, rested on his shoulders. Itachi couldn't help but stare. Kisame looked gorgeous, while drying his hair with the towel. The muscles rippled under his blue skin, like tiny waves.

Kisame took a seat on the edge of Itachi's bed and Itachi put his book down. The raven, crawled over to Kisame and wrapped his pale arms around the shark's neck. He laid a peck on Kisame's lips, before burying his face in Kisame's neck. He noticed that Kisame was breathing harder than normal.

"You okay?" Itachi asked, against Kisame's neck, while the shark-man wrapped an arm loosely around the raven's waist.

"Yeah... Just worn out."

"Liar." Itachi brought his face out from Kisame's neck and looked Kisame straight in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

Kisame was quiet, before rolling his hips slightly. Itachi's eyes shifted down to the shark's nether regions and a knowing look entered his eyes.

"Is it that time of the year?" he asked.

Kisame nodded.

"Let me help," whispered Itachi, against Kisame's ear, while lowering his hand to the bulge in Kisame's pants.

Kisame grabbed Itachi's hand and yanked it away. "No Itachi," he said firmly. "You know how I feel about that."

"Kisame, you're not going to hurt me," said Itachi, getting up on his knees, pulling his hand gently from Kisame's grip, and caressing Kisame's face with both hands. "I promise. I'm not made of glass."

"I know, but you don't know what happens when I start. I won't stop for nothing and I become overly aggressive. If I were to hurt you, I wouldn't know what to do."

Itachi smiled softly and pulled Kisame over top of him. He kissed Kisame again, before moving to the shark's neck and sucking lightly on it. Kisame's breath hitched and his body shook, as he kept himself from falling into the pleasure. He clutched the sheets in his fists, as Itachi moved himself lower, to leave love bites on Kisame's chest.

Just as Itachi's lips kissed right up his waistband, Kisame hauled Itachi back up and pulled the raven in for a bruising kiss. Itachi smirked in satisfaction, while Kisame growled low in his throat. Kisame got rid of Itachi's shirt and stripped him of his pants and underwear.

"I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into," growled Kisame, attaching his sharp teeth onto Itachi's neck, and slipping out of his pants.

Itachi ran his hand through Kisame's hair. "I know exactly what I've gotten myself into. Just do what comes natural."

Kisame gripped Itachi's hips and brought the raven closer. "You must have a sick mind. You're getting hard from this. The possibility of probably never being able to walk again."

Itachi moaned as his manhood rubbed against Kisame's taught stomach. "I'll take whatever you give. Just hurry up."

"Shouldn't I be the one that should be rushing this?" Kisame asked, bringing Itachi into his lap.

Itachi shuddered as his and Kisame's dicks rubbed together. Kisame lifted Itachi up, over his dick and pushed the Uchiha down. Itachi screamed as his ass was forced to take in all of Kisame. Tears rolled down his cheeks in streams, as he tried to hurry up and adjust.

"I hope you're ready," warned Kisame, lifting Itachi up again.

Itachi was far from ready, but he had brought this on himself and clung to Kisame as he was forced back down. Kisame's eyes held only animalistic wildness. He was living on pure instinct right now.

Even though it hurt like the ten levels of Hell, Itachi was getting off on the rough treatment. Kisame was mercilessly pounding into him, thrusting every now and then against Itachi's prostate. The rare shocks of pleasure were always a treat, bringing Itachi closer and closer to the edge.

Blood had coated his insides and his thighs, acting as lubricant. His legs gripped Kisame's hips tightly, as Kisame thrust into him aggressively. Finally after a long while, Kisame and Itachi both came. Kisame's cum burned slightly, as it passed the open wounds.

Kisame pulled out and laid down next to Itachi, instantly falling asleep. Itachi gently moved himself onto his side, before following suit.

Kisame woke up to the sound of Itachi trying to get up. Everything came rushing back and Kisame jumped off the bed and curled up in the corner on the farthest side of the room. Itachi watched Kisame, and sighed.

Despite the raging pain in between his legs, the raven limped over to Kisame and crouched down in front of him. "Kisame look at me."

The shark-man refused to look up.

"Kisame, look at me!" order Itachi, forcing Kisame's head up. "I brought this on myself. You can't blame yourself."

Kisame's eyes filled with tears. "But there's blood all over your thighs. I did that. There's dark bruises on your hips!"

"You always leave bruises," stated Itachi.

"Not that dark!" Kisame's voice cracked and he began to sob. "I never wanted to do this to you!"

Itachi brought Kisame's head to his chest and stroked his hair comfortingly. Kisame's sobs subsided, just leaving Itachi to rock him. Itachi brought Kisame's head up and kissed him gently. Kisame smiled and hugged Itachi. No matter what, Itachi never viewed Kisame as a monster.


End file.
